


New Horizons (the Doctor in the House Remix)

by hhertzof



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Community: remix_redux, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Sullivan comes to visit and Sky isn't sure what to make of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Horizons (the Doctor in the House Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paranoidangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Horizon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7902) by paranoidangel. 



Sky believed in asking questions. The world was a bewildering place and having suddenly grown from a baby to a teenaged girl, she found she had a lot of them. Clyde and Rani and Sarah Jane had encouraged her to ask anything (well, almost anything), but going to school had been a shock. Suddenly she was being told that there were times when she shouldn't ask questions. At least after her science teacher had scolded her, he'd suggested that she look things up. She understood research - Sarah Jane did it all the time when they were facing a new alien threat - but she'd never thought to apply it to ordinary things like school and people. Afterward, she wasn't sure why she hadn't.

She figured out how to look things up in the computer catalogue in the library, searching on topics that she was curious about and then picking the first item on the list, whether book or DVD. Within a week, she'd indiscriminately bounced from _Toy Story_ (toys) to _Top Gear_ (cars) to _Downton Abbey_ (World War I) and back again, spent days buried in books from the _Chalet School_ (school) to _The Hunger Games_ (everyone seemed to be reading it) and then come up for air with a load of new questions. Once Clyde and Rani had helped her sort out fact from fiction, she repeated the process – this time in the nonfiction section of the Children's Room, where she found useful books like _Why Is the Sky Blue?_ (which made her giggle, since she was wearing the school uniform which wasn't blue). Sky might not be as bright as her brother or remember _everything_ she read, but she was starting to figure out how things fit together. And when she got confused, Clyde and Rani were always willing to help.

That didn't mean they were always _able_ to help. There were days when Clyde went off and played football with his friends or Rani had to help her mum in the flower shop and Sky was left to her own devices. Like the day Sky came home to find Sarah Jane entertaining a _man_ in the kitchen. Once, Sky had gone shopping with Gita and Rani, and Gita had suggested that Sarah Jane needed a boyfriend and had gone through a long list of men who had visited Sarah Jane at home. Sky didn't think Sarah Jane needed a boyfriend, since she had Sky and Luke, but it was hard to tell with Sarah Jane. Maybe she _wanted_ a boyfriend.

Sky was already half a dozen steps up the stairs when Sarah Jane called out asking if she wanted a cup of tea. Sky shouted, "Yes, please," to let Sarah Jane know she was coming, and dashed back down the stairs towards the kitchen. It was rare for Sarah Jane to not be in the attic when Sky came home from school, and Sky was curious to find out why.

Entering the kitchen, Sky flung her school bag onto a chair and started to ask Sarah Jane what was going on, but then she saw the man. "What are you doing here?" He could be a refugee from a distant world or an evil overlord bent on world conquest or someone from Sarah Jane's past. Sky had met all three types since she'd moved in with Sarah Jane. She did hope this man wasn't evil - she had homework.

The man looked nonplussed. Or at least that was what Luke had called it when she'd asked Sanjay a question and he'd made the same face. When the man bent to whisper something in Sarah Jane's ear, Sky tensed, wondering how she'd cope with a possessed Sarah Jane without the others, but then he looked at Sky and said, "I'm Harry. I'm a friend of your mother's?"

Sky gave him mental points for not calling her rude, but subtracted a few for his mistake. "I call her Sarah Jane."

"You're a lot like Luke," Harry said, staring at her.

That made no sense. "No I'm not. He's a boy and he's older than me," she corrected.

Sarah Jane finally finished with the tea and pressed a mug into Harry's hand. "Sky doesn't have much experience of this world. One minute she was a baby, the next..." She waved a hand at Sky, who guessed that Sarah Jane meant that she'd skipped lots of growing up. "What Harry means," she explained to Sky, "is that your reactions remind him of how Luke was when I first adopted him."

Sky was starting to feel reassured. If Sarah Jane was telling this man so much about them, perhaps he could be trusted. "Oh." Sky wrapped her hands around the mug of tea that Sarah Jane gave her. "I like Luke, so that's all right. Of course, I've only seen him on screen." If Harry wasn't evil, perhaps Gita was right this time. But that required careful consideration.

"Don't worry, you'll meet him soon enough," Sarah Jane said.

"I'm not worried." Sky smiled to reassure Sarah Jane, though she'd already dismissed the question of Luke. If Harry was going to be staying around, Sky needed to know more about him. "But I have homework." It was true, but she wasn't going to do it immediately. Mr Smith would know more about Harry, or he'd be able to find out. She grabbed her school bag with her free hand and slung it over her shoulder, careful not to spill her tea, and left the kitchen.

Rani claimed that things were different now to what they'd been like in _Downton Abbey_ days where it seemed like everyone was telling everyone else who they should marry, and Sarah Jane seemed perfectly happy not married to anybody. She'd ask Mr Smith about Harry, Sky thought, as she headed up the stairs to the attic, and Luke. Harry said he'd met Luke, so Luke would know. She had to make sure that Harry was good enough for Sarah Jane. And not evil.


End file.
